In general, page description language (PDL) is a language that describes an appearance/layout of a printed page, and data in a PDL print job may define various types of drawing objects, such as vector, text and raster objects. In order to draw, for example, objects defined in a vector format (or vector objects), colors for drawing an outline of an object and a color for filling the inside of the object may be defined. Some PDL protocols may refer to those colors as pen and brush colors, respectively. After defining pen and brush colors, orders, or commands, to draw PDL objects are typically repeatedly executed for each individual drawing object.
Often, however, drawing multiple vector objects does not require changing pen and brush colors. Nevertheless, a traditional method involves generating a list of drawing orders for every single vector object. However, this traditional method will typically slow down printing time if many such vector objects are included in a print job.
Hence, a need exists for improving printing time of multiple drawing objects sharing same characteristics.